Falling for a teacher
by BonesCriminal
Summary: Rose Hathaway is the school trouble maker. What will happen when the new history teacher Mr. Belikov comes to the school ? Will Rose drive him away like her last teacher or will Dimitri teach Rose a thing or two ?
1. Chapter 1

**All Human.**

**I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to Richelle Mead!**

**Chapter 1**

_(RPOV)_

Beep beep beep.

I reached over and bangend my fist a couple of times until the noise stoped. Ugh! Stupid alarm clock. Why does school have to be so early ?

I pulled myself out of my bed and got in the shower. I quickly washed my hair and body and got out.

Clothes.. what to wear ? I picked out a leapord print top, black skinny jeans and red wedged heels.

I threw on the clothes and started to do my hair.

Bang bang bang.

Only one person would bang on my door at 8:30 in the morning. Lissa, my best friend.

"Rose, you better be up!" she shouted through the door.

I finished doing my hair, went over and opened the door.

"Get dressed no.." she trailed of when she noticed I was ready.

"Good morning to you too" I said. She looked confuesed.

"Your dressed. Early. Why?" she asked.

"I don't know. I just have this feeling today like something good is going to happen" I answerd.

I grabbed my bag and walked out the door.

"Lets go get breakfast" I decided.

We go to a boarding school called St. Vladimir's Academy. My mom and dad sent me here when I was a four years old. My mom visits every few years to check up on me. I haven't seen my dad since I was six.

Lissa started school the same time as me. Her family treated me like one of their own. I say "treated" because Lissa's mom, dad and brother died in a car accident last year. Me and her boyfriend Christian is all she has left.

We made it to the cafeteria. We picked up our trays and started to load food onto them. Well I did, all Lissa got was a yoghurt. We sat down at our table. Christian, Eddie and Mia were already there.

"Wow Rose your up. I thought Lissa would only be dragging you out of the bed at this time" Christian greeted us with.

"Shut it Pyro" I snapped. It's way to early to listned to Christians commentary.

"Let her eat something first before you say anything Christian" Lissa said.

I smiled at her, then started to eat some round chicken nuget things.

I could still hear people around the other tables talking about last week. How I pulled a prank on our history teacher and made her leave.

"They're still talking about it." Mia said looking at me.

"They're over reacting." I frowend.

"You may have taking it a bit to far Rose." Eddie added.

I looked over at him and shot him a shut-up look. He gulped and looked away.

"Okay... Subject change. What did you guys do last night ?" I asked.

I noticed Lissa blushing a little and looking towards Christian.

I looked at the two of them and said " You two don't answer that."

Mia and Eddie started laughing. This made Lissa blush even more. Christian just sat there with a grin on his face.

Jill, a student from the primary campus came towwards us.

"Hey guys! Did you hear ?" she asked.

We all shook our heads no.

"They got a new history teacher. His name is Mr. Belikov. He's from Russia." She smiled, then walked of. I liked Jill. She's a nice girl, and she always knows what's going on around campus.

I grinned to myself. New teacher. Someone to mess with.

Lissa seen me grin.

"No Rose don't. Just leave this one teacher alone. If you do something else Kirova will throw you out of school." she complained.

"Aww come on Lissa just one little joke. Plus Kirova's been saying that for years yet I'm still here." I said while waving my hands over myself.

She just shook her head and tsked at me. The rest of them all looked at me with smiles on their faces, wondering what I was Going to do to the Russian target.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

(RPOV)

I stood up of my seat to leave.

"Where are you going ?" Lissa asked.

"Going to get ready for history" I smiled at her.

I turned to leave when I heard over the intercom "Can Rose Hathaway please report to office immediately."

Ugh! What did I do now ?  
I looked over at Lissa. She gave me a sympathetic smile. Eddie and Mia waved goodbye, while Christian sat there laughing at me. I flipped him off and walked away.

When I got to Kirova's office I walked straight in. The office was still the same since I came to this school. Big old brown desk in the centre of the room, book shelves on the left wall, and a dead plant in the right corner of the room. There's two black leather chairs that sit in front of her desk. One was empty, the other had a man sitting in it. All I could see was the back of his head. He had long brown hair that reached his shoulders. He was wearing a brown cowboy coat. I think they're called dusters.

"Please take a seat Rose" Kirova said.

I walked over to the only remaining empty seat and sat down. I looked at the man sitting next to me. He looked young. Around twenty three or four. He actualy looked... hot.  
I looked over at Kirova.

"Who's the dude ?" I asked.

Kirova frowend at me."This gentalmen is the new history teacher. His name is Mr. Belikov."

I looked back over at him. He turned to look at me and nooded his head.

" So your the new teacher who's going to take Craz.. I mean Ms. Karps place." I said.

" Yes Rose he is the new his" she began

"Yeah, why am I here ?" I butted in.

"If you had let me finish I was getting to it" she stated. I rolled my eyes at her.

"I called you hear because I wanted to talk to you about your behaviour" she said. Uh oh I feel a speach coming. "You've been acting up alot over the past few weeks. What you did to Ms. Karp was appalling, you should be gone from this school. But because of your situation with your parents thats not possible. Now, I never punished you over that so you will be required to help out Mr. Belikov every afternoon after school."

"What ? Can't you just give me detention or something ?" I argued

"No. I'm not arguing over this Rose. Now go to class. I dont want to see you in here again." she snapped.

I shot her a glare, stood up and walked out of the room slaming the door behind me.

I can't believe she's making me do this. What happened to Ms. Karp was nothing.

** flashback**

"So Jill, where's this friend of yours ?" I asked.

"He's coming. Look there he is." Jill was pointing to a red headed boy walking towards us. His hair was sticking up all over the place.

"Rose this is Mason." Jill introduced us.

"You have all the fireworks ?" I asked him.

"Yeah got'em in the bag right here. You got the money ?" he asked me.

"Yeah I have it, but your not getting it until the pranks over." I told him.

"You don't trust me." he stated.

"Whatever let's go." I said and dragged him to Ms. Karps classroom.

When we got to the classroom we put the fireworks all around the class. Under desks, on the windowsills and stuck a few to the walls. We connected all the fireworks together so when we lit one they would all light.

We waited a few minutes untill Ms. Karp came into the class. Before she could see us we lit the first firework ran out the door and locked her in.

BANG!

The first firwork went of.

"AAAHHHHH!" Ms. Karp screamed.

BANG! BANG! BANG! The rest of the fireworks went of.

Mason and I burst out laughing. All the students started to run towards the classroom. Stan our P.E teacher ran towards the classroom when he seen the students. He took one look at me and knew I did something.

"Hathaway what did you do ?" He yelled.

"Me ? What makes you think I did anything Stanyboy" I fake gasped, while putting my hand over my heart.

Just then there was banging on Ms. Karps classroom door.  
Stan went over and tried to open the door. I forgot I had the key of the door in my hand until now. I quickly threw it onto the floor behind me while Stan wasn't looking.  
But Stan heard the key hitting the floor and turned around. He went over and picked up the key. He took one look at me and went to open the door.

When Ms. Karp walked out everyone gasped at the sight of her. She was coverd in black dust from the fireworks and most of her hair was burned off. She was shaking and mumbling to her self.

"Devil child." she was mumbling over and over.

"Who Sonya ?" Stan asked with alot of concern in his voice.

Ms. Karp lifting her arm and pointed a trembling hand at me. Everyone turned around to face me with a shocked look on their faces. Stan looked at me his face turning purple with anger.

"Hathaway go to Ms. Kirovas office NOW!" Stan screamed at the top of his lungs.  
I just turned around with a grin on my face and walked towards Kivoras office.

**End of flashback*


	3. Chapter 3

**All the characters belong to the Richelle Mead.**

**Chapter 3**

(DPOV)

Slam!

Rose slammend the door behind her as she stormend out of the room.  
Ms. Kirova let out a sigh "I'm sorry about that Mr. Belikov."

"It's okay, and please call me Dimitri. She's a girl who really likes to speak her mind." I said. I like women like that. She actually reminds me of my little sister but a bit more aggressive.

"She opens her mouth a bit to much for my likeing." Ms. Kirova mummbled.

"If you don't mind me asking Ms. Kirova but what is the situation with her parents ?" I asked. I was quit curious about what Ms. Kirova said a few moments ago about Rose only being able to stay here because of her parents.

"Ahh... well her father left when she was six years old and no ones seen him since. Her mother is a Supervisory Special Agent and is the BAU Unit cheif in the FBI feild office in Seattle. She can hardly ever get time of to visit Rose and she has no other relatives that we know of to send Rose of to so she is stuck here until she graduates." Ms. Kirova told me.  
Wow. You would never guess that a young girl like Rose has a mother that works in the BAU. You'd think she would be trying to follow in her mothers footsteps.  
"Thanks for telling me." I said. I stood up to leave when Ms. Kirova said"Good luck Dimitri. Your going to need it." I shot her a puzzeld look.  
Why is everyone afraid of seventeen year old, she can't be that bad. I walked out the door to go to my first class.  
I looked at my watch it was 09:30. Just three mor hours until I had Rose in my class.

(RPOV)

Lunch time. Finally I'm starving. I walked over to the line and picked up a tray. I just piled a bunch of donuts onto my tray and walked over to our table.  
When I got there Lissa and Christian were making out. I started to make gagging noises while I was sitting down. The two of them stop, Lissa started to blush while Christian had a grin on his face.  
"Will you two ever get a room" I asked

"What's wrong Rosie, jealous I'm not kissing you ?" Christian retorted while smirking at me.

"Please Chrissie, I would have to be pretty out of it to want to kiss you and that still wouldn't be enough to make me want to." I smiled back at him. Eddie sat down then.

"Hey guys!" he nodded his head at us. I started to wolf down my donuts. Oh how I love chocolate donuts."Wow Rose take it easy no ones going to rob you donuts!" Eddie laughed at me. I just flipped him of and contiued to eat.

"So what did Kirova want Rose ?" Lissa asked. I swallowed the bit of donut I was eating and aswered her.

"Oh she wanted to talk to me about my behavour and give me punishment for the Ms. Karp thing." I shrugged.

"What's your punishment ?" Eddie asked.

"I have to help out the new history teacher after school." I rolled my eyes.

"You met him? What's he like?" Lissa asked.

"I don't really know. He didn't say anything. He just sat there, while me and Kirova talked." I told her."Hey where's Mia ?" I asked Eddie.

"I don't know I thought she would be here all ready." He answerd.  
Huh. Mia never left Eddie's side. They've been with each other a year now and I've hardly ever seen them without each other.

"She's usally here by know." Christian said.

"No shit Sherlock." I said looking at him "I'm going to look for her" I stood out of my seat and made my way to the door. When I was walking through the halls I heard people talking.

"Let me go!" I walked around a corner to see Mia pushed up against a wall with Jessie and Ralph standing over her.

"But Mia, we just wanted to have a little fun. Like the good old days. Remember them ?" Ralph said moving closer to Mia.

"HEY!" I shouted and walked towards them. The both of them jumped back in surprise. Jessie had a paniced look on his face while Ralph just looked at me with a blank expression. "What the hell are you doing?" I yelled at them. Jessie took a step back while Ralph just said

"Just catching up with our good friend Mia. Isn't that right Mia." Ralph put his hand on Mia shoulder.

"Get your hands off her before I snap your arm in half" I treatend him. He took his hand of her shoulder but looked back at me,

"What's it got to do with you ?" He asked.

"First, she's one of my bestfriends. Second I don't think Eddie would like it very much that your harrasing his girlfriend." I told him. His eyes widend at this. I think they forgot about Eddie.

"Well then if we can't have Mia I'm guessing we'll just have to have you instead." Jessie said grinning at me.

"Put one finger on me Jessie and I'll cut your dick off." I shot him a glare. He pailed a little and took a step back.

"She can't do anything without getting in shit with Kirova." Ralph told him.

"That warning goes to you to Ralph." I warned him. That didn't stop him.

"Come on Rose let's go have a good time." He said while grabbing the top of my arm.  
Bad move. I pulled my right arm back, then swung forward until I het him square in the noise.

Crack.  
Yep, I broke it. He fell and landed on his back. Mia ran over to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you Rose." she said. Jessie knelt down beside Ralph. He looked up at me.  
"Your a pyscotic bitch!" Jessie shouted at me. Ralph layed there on the ground moaning.

Just then Kirova turned the corner.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

(RPOV)

Crap! Just my luck to have Kirova to turn the corner. It does look bad though. Me with my fists clenched and Ralph on the floor with a broken nose with blood all over him. No way am I getting into trouble for this.

"Rose don't say anything. Let me handle it." Mia whispered into my ear "Okay?"  
I nodded my head at her. She knew if I opened my mouth I wouldn't be able to shut it.

"Rosemarie Hathaway! What is the meaning of this?" Kirova demanded.  
Yep pick me out of the four people standing there. I mentally rolled my eyes.  
Mia winked at me then.

"It wasn't her . Jesse and Ralph were harrasing me." Mia faked sobbed "They wouldn't let me go."Mia grabbed me into a hug and "cried" into my shoulder. I was trying my hardest not to laugh. She was a really good actor.

"What? No we didn't. We were just talking when Rose came around the corner and hit Ralph for no reason." Jesse stated. I was just about to say something when Mia squeezed my arm. Telling me to keep quiet. A bit my toung.

"Liar!" Mia yelled at Jesse. Wow she was really good at this. "You two pushed me up against the lockers and tried to kiss me." She sobbed into my shoulder again. I looked over at kirova. She looked at Mia with at sad look on her face.

"What happened after that dear ?" Kirova asked Mia with a gentle voice.

Mia stopped her sobbing and sniffed a little "Well that's when Rose came. She told them to leave me alone, that I have a boyfriend. Then they started to grab Rose so she defended her self and hit Ralph. But she only hit him after he grabbed her. None of this is her fault . She saved me."Mia told Kirova.

"Is this true Rose ?" Kirova asked me.

"Yes . Every word of it." I answered her. Jesse looked like he was going to die. Ralph still layed there with his hand over his nose.

"Okay. Thank you Mia I'll sort this out immediately. Rose i'm letting this go for self defence and for helping Mia." I sighed in reliefe."Jesse to my office now. Ralph go to the nurse then come to my office right after." She walked of with Jesse and Ralph at her tail.

I turned to Mia and the two of us burst out laughing "That was amazing Mia. You should be an actor."I told her while giving her a hug " Thanks. You saved me from getting suspended."

"No problem. Them two dicks had it coming anyways" She said. "Come on lets go to lunch. Everyone's pobably wondering where we are." The two of us walked of to lunch.  
We went into the cafeteria and sat down next to our friends.

"Hey" Mia said.  
"Oh my God. Mia were you crying?" Lissa asked with worry in her voice. I started to laugh again.

"No. I was faking it. Jesse and Ralph were annoying me." she started while giggling a little.

"Then I came along and broke Ralphs nose." I finished with a shrug.

"But why were you fake crying ?" Christian asked.

"Oh. Kirova came and cought Rose so I had to do something so she wouldn't get in trouble." Mia told him.

"What were Ralph and Jesse doing to you Mia?" Eddie asked. Mia looked a little panicked. I think she didn't want Eddie getting into a fight.

"It was nothing. Really Eddie they were just messing around." She told him.

"Mia." Eddie said with a little warning in his voice.

"They just grabbed me and pushed me up against a locker and stuff. It's no big deal." Mia said a little nervous.

"What?" Eddie exclaimed. He stood up out of his seat. Mia shot me a look asking me to do something.

"Eddie calm down. I took care of it. They won't be going near her again. Plus if you start a fight you could get suspended, and Mia needs you here." I said to him trying to calm him took a deep breath and sat back down in his seat. Mia mouthed "thank you" to me. I smiled back at then the bell rang signally everyone to go back to class.

"Hey what are we in now ?" I asked.

"History" Lissa answered. I smiled. Time to annoy the new teacher.


	5. Chapter 5

I would like to thank Ashley Ayoub for actually giving me an idea for the chapter!

**Chapter 5**

(RPOV)

Time for history! I've never been so excited to go to class before. Something must be wrong with me. But I love messing with the teachers. I was walking to class now with Lissa, Christian, Eddie and Mia.

"So Rose, what you going to do ?" Christian asked. I thought about this. I actually don't know what I'm going to do yet.

"I don't know yet" I told him. He gave me a weird look.

"So you've had all day to think about it yet you still don't know. I always knew you were a bit slow Rose but this. I think it's time to get your head checked out." Christian said with a smirk on his face.

"Keep talking sparky and you'll be the one with the brain damage." I retorted. His smirk left his face and he turned away grabbing Lissa's hand.  
While we were just about to enter the classroom I spotted a flower pot on a window sill close to the classroom. I went over and picked up the plant. Everyone gave me a questionable look but I just shurgged at them.

We walked into the classroom. Mr. Belikov was at the top of the room writing some date on the board. I turned to Eddie " Hey, leave this on my desk would you ?" I asked him. I handed him the plant.

"Sure." He said but giving me a weird look. I walked over to Mr. Belikov. I waited until he turned around to look at me.  
I gave him one of my death glares. He stood there looking at me growing uncomfortable the more of stared at him without saying anything.

"Can...I uh... Can I help you Rose? He stutterd out. By now the whole class was sitting down and looking at us.

"Do you know how gorgeous you are ?" I asked him giving him one of my famous man eater smiles. I turned away from him walking towards my desk leaving him really confuesed. The class snickerd at me.

"That's all you got ?" Christian whispered to me.

"Relax Chrissie I'm just getting started." I told him. I sat down at my desk. Eddie had left the plant on it. Mr. Belikov cleared his troat.

"Okay.. Hello class. I'm Mr. Belikov. I will be your new history teacher from now on due to the incident with your previous one" His stated. Everyone turned to look at me at his last sentence. I glared at all of them untill they looked away.  
Mr. Belikov started talking about some world war. I'm not sure which one I wasn't really paying attention. Halfway through his ramblings I put my hand up.

"Yes Rose ?" He asked.

"Um Mr. Belikov, Sally would really like to ask a question but she's shy." I told him. The class turned around to me with confuesed looks on their faces.

"Okay who's Sally?" he asked while looking around the class. I heard Eddie laugh under his breath when he realised what I was doing.

"Right here Mr. Belikov." I said while pointing to the plant on my desk " Go ahead Sally, ask your question. Don't be shy." I said while looking at the plant. Most of the class laughed but one person still looked confuesed. Camille Conta. She always was a bit slow.  
Mr. Belikov just shook his head and turned back to the class mumbling something under his breath.

"OH MY GOD! Sally! You just embarrassed me in front of the whole class!" I shouthed at "Sally". The class laughed more at this.

"Rose" Mr. Belikov warned.  
I sighed and laid my head down on the table. What to do ? I need to think of something quick.

"Sorry Mr. Belikov ?" asked Camille.

"Yes umm.." He looked down at the role " Camille ?" he asked.

"Yes uh I was just wondering... Who's Sally ?" She asked. The class burst out laughing. Wow she really is stupid.

"Camille, Sally isn't-" he started.

"I can't believe you Camille." I interupeted him. Camille, if even possible, looked more confuesed.

"What ? What did I do ?" She asked.

"How could you not know Sally ? She's been in the class since ten minutes ago." I told her.

"I still don't get it." She said to me. I picked up "Sally" and walked over to her desk. I put Sally on the table.

"Camille meet Sally. Sally, Camille." I introduced them. A few people giggled at this. realisation showed on Camille face."Have fun" I told her and walked back to my desk.

"Can I go back to my lesson now ?" Mr. Belikov asked me.

"Of course you can gorgeous." I winked at him. He just rolled his eyes and started on his lesson again. While he went on and on about one country atacking another I started to get really hungry.

"Lissa!" I whispered. She turned around to me.

"What?" She whispered back.

"Got any food ?" I asked. She gave me a really look. I nodded my head. She look through her back but came up with nothing "Sorry, nothing." she told me. I frowned.

"Eddie!" I whispered. He turned to look at me.

"Sorry Rose. I've got nothing." He told me. God doesn't anyone have food anymore! God can't believe I'm going to do this but..

"Christian" I called quitely. He looked at me with a scowl on his face.

"What?" He asked.

"Got any food ?" I grinned at him. He put up his hand saying one second. I waited. He turned back around with two chocolate bars in his hand. He threw the two bars to me when Mr. Belikov wasn't looking."Thank you so much. I actually love you at this moment." I whispered to him. He just rolled his eyes and chuckeled at me.

I started to eat one of the bars. Yumm. Just what I needed. I didn't realize I was making any noise until I noticed the whole class staring at me.  
"What?" I asked.

"What have you got there Rose ?" Mr. Belikov asked.

"Nothing, anymore" I told him while sticking the last bit of the bar into my mouth.

"Rose I want you to tell the class what we have been learning about today" He said.

"Well we don't always get what we want do we Comrade ?" I said back. A few people laughed at this. He looked a bit angry.

"It's Mr. Belikov." he told me.

"What is your first name anyway ?" I asked him.

"That is none of you business. " He said a bit of annoyance in his voice now "Now tell me what you have learned today".

"Well, for starters I've learend that Camille is slower than I thought she was. Second, Eddie and Lissa don't have food but Christian does, well, did have food until he gave it to me. And finally you don't like it when things don't go your way, like now for instance. You wanted me to tell you what you've been teaching, but I did something completly different. Your getting more annoyed that I'm pointing all this out and I will be sent out of the class in the matter of seconds." I stated. You could see the anger in his eyes, his hands clenched into fists for a second but I cought it.

"Rose leave. Now!" He shouted. You could hear his Russian accent more when he was angry. I stood up and grabbed my bag and walked towards the door. I turned around to him.

"I'll see you later for our afternoon session Comrade" I winked at him and left the classroom and laughing students behind me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

(RPOV)

Hhmm... Twenty minutes left in class. I think I'll go to the library and eat. The librarian and I are pretty close. Her name's Alberta. But Alberta isn't your normal librarian. When she was younger she use to be a professional fighter. So on weekends and anytime she is free she trains me to fight. Kirova actually asked her to train me. She thought it would be a good way to vent my anger.  
I was at the library now. I walked in to see Alberta sitting at her desk.  
"Hey Alberta!" I smiled at her.  
"Hey Rose. What did you do now ?" She asked me, laughing a little. I grinned at her.

"Nothing bad. Mr. Belikov asked me what I learned, so I told him. He told me to leave" I shrugged. "So... Any food ?" I asked. She chuckled and put a plate of brownies on her desk.

"Here, I baked these last night. Help yourself to as many as you want." She said while pushing the plate towards me. I picked up a brownie and ate it. Yum! Alberta bakes the best things ever. She can even make donuts! I ate another brownie."So, What do you think of the new teacher ?" She asked me.

"Not sure. He's all tall and silent and dresses like a cowboy." She laughed at my last remark. "I have to help him out later. It's my punishment for the Ms. Karp thing." I told her. She frowned when I said this. Alberta was furious when she found out what I did. She made me do some serious work out as a punishment.

She picked up the rest of the brownies of the plate and put them in a plastic bag "Here take these. Go do some homework or something. I have some files I need to sort out. Remember, training tonight at eight. And try not to be late Rose." She smiled at me and handed me the brownies.  
I walked over towards the desks in the middle of the library. I seen Mason sitting at one. I went over to him and sat down.  
"Hey Mase. What's up ?" I asked him while putting the brownies on the desk and motioning him to take some. I liked Mason. He was just like me. We became good friends after the Ms. Karp incident. Him and Eddie are actually pretty close too.

"Hey Rose. Nothing really, just got thrown out of art. What about you ?" He asked while eating one of the brownies.

"Thrown out of history." I shrugged. "What did you do in art that got you sent out ?" I asked.

"I put black paint all over Mr. Nagy's chair and he sat in it. Oh, I found his new hinding spot." Mason told me. Mr. Nagy hides alcohol around the school. He's drunk 90% of the time in class. Kirova never realises this. Stupid bitch.

"Yeah, where did he hide it this time ?" I asked. He uses the most obvious spots.

"It's behind the clay in the last press on the right hand side of the classroom." He told me.

"You got an empty bottle of water ?" I asked him. He looked through his bag and pulled out and empty bottle.

"Here. What do you need it for ?" He asked. I pulled an empty bottle out of my bag too.

"I'm going to get us a drink." I told him. "Are you going to your next class ?"

"No. I think I'll hang out here." He said.

"Okay. I'll be back in a few." I told him while grabbing my bag and leaving the library. I looked at my phone to check the time. Five minutes left in class.

I walked to the art classroom. I look through the glass window on the door to the classroom. I could see students working but no Mr. Nagy. Perfect. I walked into the room and spotted Jill.

"Hey Jill. Where's Mr. Nagy ?" I asked. She looked up from her painting and smiled at me.

"Hey Rose. He's gone to change his pants. Mason put paint all over his chair." She told me while laughing. I smiled at here and walked over to the last press with the clay in it.

I took the vodka out from behind the clay and filled the two water bottles. I put the vodka back and put the two bottles in my bag. just then Mr. Nagy came into the class.

"Hey Mr. Nagy" I faked smiled at him. He look surprised to see me.

"Hello Rose. What brings you here ?" He asked.

"I was just wondering if I could spend the next class in the library. I wanted to look up different artists for my project. I'm really trying to find this painting I saw but I can't remember the name of it. Would you mind ?" I asked. He thought about it for a moment.

"Of course you can Rose. I'm glad you want to do research for you project. I hope you find what your looking for." He smiled at me. I thanked him and left.

I went back to the library to Mason. Before I sat down I grabbed a couple of art books.  
I sat down beside him and took out the water bottles.

"Here." I gave him his bottle.

"Thanks. Didn't Mr. Nagy see you ?" He asked while eating another brownie. The bag was still half full on the desk.

"No, he was out changing his pants." I told him while laughing. I took a sup of my drink. Feeling the burning of the vodka as it made its way down my troat.

(LPOV)

I can't believe Rose. She always does this. It was pretty funny what she did though. Camille still has Sally on her desk. She actually talked to the plant a couple of times. Weird.  
I looked at the clock on my phone. Three minutes left in class. I decieded to text Rose.

(L) Hey! Were are u ? x

(R) Library. Come when class is over x

(L) I cant. We have art next x

(R) Tell Nagy your working on your project in the library.

(L) What about Christian ? x

(R) Bring him if you want. Eddie and Mia 2 x

(L) K. I'll tell them when class is over. See you in a few :)

(R) Bye :)

I sat there waiting for class to be over. Mr. Belikov was talking about Russia. Someone asked him what the country was like. It sounded beautiful. The bell rang, signaling the end of class. I grabbed my bag and walked out of the class. Christian, Eddie and Mia came out soon after. Christian walked over to me and took my hand. I smiled at him and he kissed me on the cheek.

"Rose wants us to go to the library." I told them.

"Why ?" Christian asked. Him and Rose aren't the closest of friends. They try to get along for my sake. I actually love it when they fight. It's funny, but it gets annoying at times too.

"I don't know. She just asked." I shrugged at him.  
We walked to art and asked Mr. Nagy could we go to the library. He said yes. He was cleaning his chair for some reason.  
When we got to the library we seen Rose and Mason at one of the desks in the library. There was a bag of brownies on the table.

"Hey Rose, Mason." I smiled at them. Rose waved at us while Mason nodded. "What are you guys doing ?" I asked.

"We're having a party!" Rose laughed. Mason laughed with her. That's when I noticed the bottle of waters it each of their hands. Oh no !

"Rose, what's in the bottle ?" I asked her. She handed it to me. I sniffed it. Vodka. "Rose why are you drinking ?" I handed her back the bottle. Rose gets very angry when she's drunk and someone doesn't give her drink back to her. I know this from experience.

"I'm bored. You want some ? Mason got a friend of his to get the rest from Nagys class." She took a half full letre of vodka from her school bag. They both drank that much already! Well Rose is a fast drinker. I looked over at Mia, who was filling her own bottle

"What are you doing ?" I asked her.

"What ? I'm not going to drink it all now. Relax." She told me.

"Yeah Lissa. Chhhiiiiilllllll... " Rose said while rocking back on her chair. She pushed back to far and fell backwards of the chair. Her bottle spilt all over her and the floor. She got up and started to laugh. Christian and Eddie were laughing too.

"Come on Rose. I'm bringing you back to your room." I grabbed her by the arm.

"Can't we just stay here ?" She whined.

"No. We're going to your room to get you cleaned up." I dragged her of to her room.

When we got there I told her to get in the shower. While she was in there I pulled a pair of pyjamas out of her wardrobe. She came out minutes later with a towl around her,

"Here, put these on." I handed her the pyjamas. She put them on. I brought her over to her bed. "Sleep. I'll be back later on to check on you." I told her. she nodded her head. She got into her bed and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. I had to laugh at this. She could fall asleep at anytime.  
I walked into her bathroom and filled up a glass of water. I took two aspirins from her press in the bathroom. I left the water and tablets on her bedside table.  
I left her room then to go back to school.

(RPOV)

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Ugh! What time is it ? I look over at the alarm clock on my bedside table. Its said 20:30.  
My head was pounding. I seen a glass of water and two tablets on the table. I took them and drank the water, knowing Lissa left them there.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

I realised someone was knocking on my door. I dragged myself from my bed and walked towards the door. I opened it. What I saw wasn't what I expected.

Two very angry lookinig women looking at me.


	7. Chapter 7

Richelle Mead owns the characters sadly :(

**Previously**

Bang! Bang! Bang!

I realised someone was knocking on my door. I dragged myself from my bed and walked towards the door. I opened it. What I saw wasn't what I expected.

Two very angry lookinig women looking at me.

**Chapter 7**

(RPOV)

It was Kirova and... my Mom? What is she doing here ? They both stood there in silence. Not saying anything. It was kinda awkward. I decieded to brake it.

"What are you doing here ?" I asked my mom. She looked even more angry at my question.

"What ? I haven't seen you in like two years and thats the best you can come up with." She said. I was getting angry now. Plus my head was pounding. Not the best time to piss me of.

"Well if you came here more often I wouldn't ask you questions like that!" I shouted at her. She let out a sigh of frustration.

"Just get dressed and come to Ms. Kirova's office now." She frowned and was about to turn away until I answered her.

"For what ?" I asked. Why couldn't she talk to me here. She looked at me.

"Because I'm your mother and I said so." She said and walked away with Kirova.  
Bitch! She does this every time she comes here. I'll go to Kirova's office and spend an hour listening to her give out for what I've done. How bad my behaviour is. Blah blah blah.

I closed my door and walked towards my wardrobe. I pulled out a pair of black tracksuit bottems, a white cami and a grey hoodie. If I was going to be sitting there getting in trouble, I might aswell be comfortable.  
I dressed slowly. I then walked over to my mirror and picked up a hair brush. I brushed my hair and put it into a high pony. I then walked into my bathroom and brushed my teeth. Trying to go as slow as possible. I really didn't want to go.  
I was ready so I pulled on a pair of converse and grabbed my phone. I walked out the door. Making my way towards the office I pulled out my phone to check the time. It said 21:05.

I got to Kirova's office and walked in. Kirova was sitting at her desk. My mom was sitting in one of the leather chairs in front of the desk. And sitting on the couch that was to the side of the room was Alberta and Mr. Belikov.  
Crap! I forgot I had training and had to help Mr. Belikov out today. Alberta didn't look too happy. Belikov sat there with a blank expression.

"Sit Rose." My mom ordered.

"I'm not a dog." I muttered under my breath. She still heard me and gave me a warning look. I sat down in the chair anyway. "Why am I here ?" I asked.

"Why weren't you in school today Rose ?" my mom asked ignoring my question. I looked at her.

"I was in school today actually." I answered. She gave me a don't-lie-to-me look. "What ? I was."

"Well, how come when I went to your class today you weren't there." she said. "I was worried sick Rose. I thought someone had kidnapped you."

"Why would someone kidnap me while I'm in the middle of school ?" I rolled my eyes.

"Because there has been girls going missing in the area and I thought you had been taken." She answered me. That's why she's here! Because people are missing! Not to visit her daughter!

"That's why your here ? Because of a Case your working on !" I shouted at her, annoyed now. "You wouldn't have even been here if it wasn't for your job!"

"Of course I would have been here by the way your behaviours been ! Do you know how many phone calls, emails and letters I get because of you ?" She shouted back "You had me worried sick. We were searching everywhere for you!"

"And it never dawned on you to check my room." I said rolling my eyes. My moms face was going red with anger.

"Oh God! I wish you did get kidnapped!" She shouted. My jaw dropped. Everyone in the room gasped. I can't believe she just said that to me. I stood up out of my seat and walked towards the door. "Rose, I didn't mea-" I was out the door slaming it behind me before she could finish her sentence.

I was furious. I didn't know where I was going until I got there. I walked into the gym. I went over to the boxing bag and start puching it. I was hitting the bag so hard I ripped the skin on my knuckles. I still didn't stop. Even when I heard someone call me I still kept going.

"Rose." I still didn't stop. "Rose stop." I was pulled away from the bag. I was now facing Mr. Belikov. "What are you doing Rose ?" He asked.

"Punching the bag." I said in a obvious voice. He sighed.

"Did you have to do that to your hands ?" He asked. I just shrugged at him. He walked over to the closet that was in the gym and took something out. Then he brought me over to the chairs in the corner of the room. "Sit please Rose." I sat in one of the chairs. He sat in one in front of me.  
The thing he took out of the closet was a first aid box. "Give me your hands please Rose" He said. I moved my hands forward. I looked down at my hands. All my knuckles were cut. There was dry blood on my hands. Mr. Belikov started to clean my hands with some wipes from the first aid box.

"You know your Mom didn't mean what she said. She just stressed out about everything that's going on." He said.

"So she tells her kid she's better of kidnapped ? Yeah cause every mother does that when they're stressed out." I said sarcastically. He chuckled. I tried raising one eyebrow at him. I failed.

"Rose, I've only known you for a few hours now. And I already know how much you love to annoy people. Even when you don't realise it, you always say the one thing that people will get annoyed about." He was smiling to himself. His smile was gorgeous. Wow! Did I just think that? Stop it Rose he's your teacher.

"So what was all that business throwing me out of your class ?" I asked. He was wrapping a bandage around my hands now.

"Well, if I let you away with everything you were doing, the rest of the class would think they could do anything they wanted. So I threw you out." He said as if it was the simplest thing ever. I rolled my eyes at him and smiled. "So where did you go after I threw you out ?"

"I wasn't feeling well so I went to my room ." I lied.

"Yeah..." He said in a tone that said I don't believe you.

"So, what is your first name Belikov ?" I asked trying to change the subject. But I did want to know his first name.

"Dimitri." He said. Dimitri. I like it.

"Cool name." I said. He smiled at me. I'm really starting to like that smile. "So your from Russia ? What's it like ? Is it cold ?" I asked. He started to laugh.

"Russia isn't the snowy cold country your thinking of. It's actually pretty warm at times. And it's a beautiful country. I loved it there." He said.

"Then how come you came to America ?" I asked.

"Better job, money for my family and I've always wanted to come here. Once I came I never left." He answerd. "Your very easy to talk to Roza"

"Roza ?" I asked.

"Yeah. Roza. It's your name in Russian." He said. The more I talked to him the more I liked him. "Well your hands are done" He said while standing up. I was kind of sad. I didn't want him to leave.

"Thanks Dimitri." I said while smiling at him.

"It's Mr. Belikov, Rose for the second time today." He said smiling at me.

"Whatever Comrade." He rolled his eyes at this. I got up out of my chair and started to walk out of the gym.

"Bye Roza." I heared Dimitri say. I turned around and gave him one of my man eater smiles.

"Bye Comrade" I said while walking out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys! I'm so, so, so, soooooo SORRY! I know i haven't updated in like a year! Please don't kill me! But don't worry I am going to be writing this again. First i'm going to fix all the old chapters! Then I'll put up the new chapters. So sorry this is just another AN but its good news :D I have changed my user name. It's now BonesCriminal, I just wanted it to be the same as my Wattpad account. Sio i hope you all look forward to the new chapters and thanks to everyone who still stuck with me. Even though I've been the worst updater EVER!**

**Love you all! 3**  
**-Stacey**


End file.
